


路人车

by VeltYoung



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, R18+, Squick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeltYoung/pseuds/VeltYoung
Summary: 咳，抹布文。两个人一起写的
Relationships: Randy Cunninham/The Stranger
Kudos: 4





	路人车

**Author's Note:**

> 预警兼吐槽兼剧透的事情：
> 
> 前戏太多，有点吊胃口至无味了
> 
> 真正飙车的部分还有点少
> 
> 烂尾必要
> 
> 随机性大？？？
> 
> 怪囡子这个写手写车太温柔了导致这路人哥们儿怪癖似的 好人
> 
> 还是要怪囡子莫名其妙地凑字数
> 
> 我会不会吐槽
> 
> 感谢千颂接笔✔

“…！”

少年身高的人由某方的重力甩入他精心安排的唯有一束光驶入的昏黑之地，与墙壁撞击咵啦咵啦的清脆声响借此产生。眼见的黑红忍者本可与这片地带的主色融合于背景之中，可眼神透露的不安定神色幽光透露出这地方并不值得隐藏。

“别，强撑开啊…”前字断一下仅仅代表建议，而讲后面的语句无力地拖长说明抵抗是没有用的；亦或者是，之前的安顿使他毛毛躁躁得疲累了？“你要想挣脱铁链？不觉得，磨破自己手腕与脚腕，会造成更多不必要的麻烦吗？”有序间断的停顿语气，听起来自己志在必得——面前的忍者无法逃离。接着，以得意的笑轻声结束第一回合的谈话。

“……”因为面罩的缘故，所以只有自己才知道不甘心而条件性咬牙切齿选择低吼，定眼抓住这可恶的家伙却借身为“对手”的口气以对抗一回合说话：“啊，McFist是不是不信任Viceroy的发明，但换请杀手来解决我啦？”这句话说得尤其像卖关子似的慢。先前，在被转移的过程中，背后双手指节上的撒菱摩擦产生的空隙，足够目前忍者能利用飞镖武器割绳子的情况了，但愿能成功…

“What？”虽然没主动点名的人却有了对立立场的关系，但他说出的话让忍者十分意外：“你说的谁我一个都不认识，我只是…”他故意顿了下，察觉忍者刻意遮住手臂的动作，身想不对劲——躺地上能关注手臂的摆放位置吗？不正常。“诶嘿，你在干吗？”边说边抓忍者的脖子，使得少年被稍微拎起来了，翻过他身，发现其绳子截断的痕迹。坏蛋见状把忍者抓稳得坐在地上起来，瞧瞧面前眼睛试图逃命的眼神，讪笑几声道：“伙计，你稍微要我改变主意了。”

忍者快被这个人话语中到来的诡异气氛影响，自己说话都快不正常咬字了：“什、什么主意…？”

只见坏蛋手碰到忍者的面罩就该事情完败了——身份被揭露了，可，手掀上去一半便放弃继续惊喜的内容了。

“放弃你那即将获胜的幻觉，好吧？”

“…？”这下面罩被揭开一半，见得到忍者的嘴下跌一距离——哟，是讶异坏人奇怪的举动的表现呢。

“伙计，你还没被看全脸呢，怎么就怕了？”

那人面上笑意愈发明显，他非常期待于这个忍者能有什么反应，或者…什么表情。“嘛，你的眼睛很漂亮哦…在整个小镇上可能都找不到几个。”忍者看着对方视线与自己视线对上，唇角被他用拇指抚上，一片温热。被这突如其来话语惊得有些失神时，对方手也不知道何时到了脑后，然后猛一掀。伴随忍者瞳孔缩小，忍者面罩，被摘下来，掉落在地上。

讲真，掀开面罩后产生的亮光可好让那个男人纳闷忍者的花哨感，过头了——

“啊哈？”掀开面罩的忍者模样居然是个头发毛糙的小屁孩？他对视自己的眼睛趁不注意的时候快速歪开了。若认真注意的话，能看见小毛孩的细小嘴缝，那是一瞬间紧张得用嘴巴呼吸了吗？用膝盖想想，他是有在意身份了；那好，有的玩头了。

坏家伙从下往上摸索了下深色发毛孩的衣服，看看身上有什么代表身份的东西。值得一提的是，这个毛孩竟然在搜身的时候没有乱动的迹象，空气中渐渐有着另类呼吸声扩大的动态——果然猜测是也开始用嘴巴呼吸了，肯定是在死心默想身份被暴露后的遭遇该如何处置吧。在摸到裤子的部分，感觉裤包是可能由于材质与坐姿的双重问题不方便钻进去，摸摸外表判定里面确实没东西而选择帽衫的兜包了，果然摸出一样方方正正的东西，有夹层，那估计是钱包了。

“小子，”光线的麻烦，现在是巴不得需要开能照亮的灯来查看钱包内的东西。“这样吧，做个交易如何。”小偷在快被揭露身份的少年忍者面前晃晃钱包，证明暂时没有打开的想法。“嘿，把你的主动权给我。”

“见鬼的，说人话，好吗…”

根据这句开头感叹脏话加上结尾的冗长音，听起来是把身份暴露的后果情况想透彻了甚至是想糟糕方面可又被打断，心情自然不得不恨的语气。

居高者推测情况便向他解释道：“只要你听我的话，我就不理你身份：何况现在我连你面貌都没看清楚，这不是很好的前提条件吗？”说完这句就当着少年把“救命”的钱包一手送丢下，最后用“你的选择？”拉开一段彼此间的小距离，结束此刻的谈话。

“啧…”细小的咂嘴声代表着少年的无奈。的确想过忍者身份曝光的后续发展有多严重导致自己害怕了起来，害怕得联想长远的慎重选择——当然，自己还年轻；眼前的状况，其实没比想象的后果那样糟糕、混乱、毁灭…？充斥压抑的气氛让自己变得短见了，无法为这情况另外想后果的选择，他…

“嗯…”Randy咽了咽，动动下嘴组织着如何说出口可归为错误抉择的话来。“…任你处置。”

“尊重你的抉择。”仿佛不是坏人自己的要求而是少年自己的要求。

坏人上前坐下将少年的绳子解开，解脱者擦拭几下手腕的勒痕尝试缓解疼痛却被突然拥入怀中，那力度几乎让他窒息，但仅几秒后又被放开，正当少年迷惑于对方想要干什么时，一阵阴冷迫使他清醒——外套被缓慢往下褪，仿佛要给他洗礼一般温柔。Randy隐隐觉着不是好事，事实也印证了这不是好事：当衬衫被掀起，热量的流失和冷空气流动加重感官状态令他寒颤。

“多么美好的躯体…”坏人仅凭斜打在少年的光线，欣赏着面前精干纤瘦的身躯，被隐藏在衣衫下的皮肤仿佛不需要光都能自己闪出点点光芒，如同月光那样美丽，就光内连可见的灰尘颗粒都不觉得嫌弃。

“你仿佛被阿尔忒弥斯亲吻并且加以祝福一般，孩子。”

坏人将面部凑到Randy的脖颈那里，不顾Randy已经面露惊讶，顺着突出的动脉血管一路细吻、舔舐。舔舐让他感到不适，想询问想干嘛却被被刺痛中断，没能忍住发出叫痛的声音。血液从伤口滑下但这不像是受伤，是给他上色，染上一抹最鲜艳的红仿佛在雪中盛开的梅。

“好漂亮啊…”坏人离开脖颈处时，凝视着Randy脖颈上的红梅。“可惜不是我最想占领的地方…”坏人慢条斯理地说着，目光向下移动，全然不顾Randy已经泛着惊恐神色的眼光。

“这里…”坏人看着那两条锁骨。锁骨，这名字真妙。正是这两段细小的骨，将自己锁在沉迷少年美色的世界。再次迫不及待咬上，但没有对待脖子那么粗暴，只是小心地舔舐、吸吮，在表面留下自己的印记。Randy咬紧唇，害怕自己再泄露几丝声音让坏人更加兴奋，但是这样怎么可能制止上头的兴趣呢？

“接下来…”坏人的视线下移再次转移攻略地点，坏人的双手抚上这纤细的，具有韧性的腰。不曾想抚过身体上的伤痕，新旧并存的经历使得让人不禁想象原肌肤的稚嫩，只可惜许些被身份所褪逝。

但是视线转移，却看到了已经挺立的乳首，试探性地抚，如同刚成熟甜美果实一般。坏人忍不住咬了上去，虽然味觉上并没有感到很甜很美味，但是耳边响起甜腻的叫声，却比蜜糖更加甜蜜，如同偷食上帝的智慧果般。Randy昂着头，手则是找地方抓未果，仅能抓裤头，企图以转移注意力方式来扼住自己不要再发出这些羞耻的声音之类的。但越如此仿佛胸口的湿热和瘙痒就越发明显，最后被坏人按下头来被迫与其对视：“你以为这就完了吗？”

拍开那紧抓的手，俯身将对方裤子褪去，露出纤长漂亮的双腿，那双腿漂亮得让人忍不住咽唾沫。仿佛它们不管成什么姿势，都是在诱惑你不断去探索，更加深处的地带。抚摸上带着凉意的大腿，将其抬上肩膀。Randy微微颤抖着，使劲咽了咽嘴巴内所产的任何之物。舌略过冰凉的腿内侧，面前的孩子颤抖似乎更加剧烈，嘴里有时还溢出“不行…”之类的话。但这样的话着实会让人更加兴奋呢…

那何妨不将那类压抑的话敞开点呢，憋着也怪难受的——在经历前几番磨练后Randy嘴角已经有唾液的痕迹，眼角也挂着点泪水。至于顺着痕迹以下的与唾液混在一起流下脖子晕开了红梅，乐此不彼想去舔舐那渐发水光的嘴唇——说不定突破了嘴巴才更加打到真正诱惑人的地步吧。

看见面前的眼睛似乎慢慢失去神色一般，但是下一秒眼中又被震惊充斥。就像海洋的板块突然运动结果出现岩浆一样，坏人掠夺上了含苞的唇。就在离唇的顷刻间，为了避免少年必要的反抗，手按住各一边欲颤抖的嫩手，再度接了回去。于口部内脱逃出词汇的空隙，成功能更打开不堪一击的阀门。舌与舌不断交战，一方敌不过另一方的攻击连关乎到脑袋整体在躲避，可Randy氧气被快速抢走，使得脑袋功能弛缓，短路。没能咽下的唾液全部顺着Randy的嘴角溢出去晕开脖子上的梅，他面色潮红，也可能濒临缺氧。最终离开时，两人之间嘴角连着淫靡的银丝，可伴随着少年的剧烈呼吸而动荡，最终还是断开来。

双手又解放的感觉致使他忍不住捂着胸口大口大口地从空气中抢回氧气，抑制不住的唾液由头部重心改变而倾倒下去。

“Whoa whoa，”听见面前苟且呼吸新鲜空气又偶尔产生咳嗽声的小屁孩，这人却有了同情心态，叫他呼吸不能急。“你再这样做下去，那欢迎吸入肺里的血，嗯——”然后他深沉停顿了下，“我想这是常理对吧：例如长跑那样？”

这人真的奇怪，却有点可笑——这是Randy产生除强奸犯以外的新想法。他边调整呼吸边愿意花心思移动下腿脚，老保持一个姿态是不是麻都不清楚。就在这么移动的同时，腿根与某个东西摩擦反应越变得不妙…

少年无意识的忸怩腿部动作引起了坏人的留意：似乎因为这些刺激而小东西挺立了起来，Randy注意到坏人的眼睛似乎多了几层额外的笑意。顺着他的目光下去，脸上因充血迅速变红，他想盖住这令人难以启齿的生理现象，但是没法遮掩。并且，坏人的手已经包裹住这小小的器具，温热从下面迅速窜上头顶。坏人带着恶意用大拇指摩挲其顶端撸动着，底下发热的Randy愈发显得叫出来，可惜有先前的调整过的呼吸作铺垫，有意识的手部与转头捂住了嘴巴内的声音。

“嗯？是要熟悉感觉了？”见这么乖巧的举动不禁稍微佩服他的观点有此产生，手上律动的速度不慌不忙，试图引导下。

Randy也不知怎的用奶声奶气的嗯声回答他，特别是还有来自揉捏睾丸的轻飘飘舒适感。可这突如其来的温柔感软化了青少年的躁动，将自己拉回来正视下面有人帮他的画面，也就手还拦在欲说话的嘴前唯独没有抵抗呢。

“啊、哈哈…”克制不住的瘙痒在摇曳着喉咙发声，透过手的阻拦，巧妙痒得发笑。最终那可谓剑盾的手，撤离了。

有这么个安逸的条件下，坏人爱抚完小弟弟后，手指抓住大腿往上抬一截，摸索滑出来的屁股那能粗略判断少年是不是处男的地方。轻触到小块褶皱感觉的地方，插根手指进去探索，Randy立刻受不了的状态抓扯对方衣服吃力瓮声瓮气痛叫。

“哎呀，果然是处男呢。”就轻柔和缓的按压也能让这小处男痛得发起势力，可腿没撞到本人自己是不是该怀疑小处男主要是紧张致抽筋才委屈叫，别提收了手还在那叫…

Randy转头瞪了坏人一眼，没好气地回了一句：“你又没经历过你怎么可能知道…？！”

“也是哈…”那人轻松笑笑，抽出来的手指上沾了些挺脏的东西，抽出来后还隐隐散着异味。他嫌弃地把那根手指在墙的高处蹭了好几下，最后还是放弃了。

“走吧，把你清理得更干净些。”把不远处光源边的门推开，吱呀一响，光线的面积由小变大，打在他们暗小的衣橱房间内。

“嗯额…？”突然有大量的光进来许些让Randy刺眼，紧接着对被抱起的事情而感到惊讶。“——清理干净？我早上才洗的澡。”

“不是对你体表，是对你内在…”坏人突然将脸贴近，虽然近距离Randy能尽可能看清作恶者的面貌，可选择忘记——但清晰发现坏人的眼睛毫无光芒；这是算什么选择遗忘。

“内在…？”

“对啊，内在。”

……

“你在干嘛？”Randy还在坏人怀里，看着他有点艰难地调着一块表，然后还有水流声在耳附近。

“差不多可以了。”他试完水温，水管对上Randy。Randy只感受到温暖的水流在他身上流下，但当坏人放下他一条腿后水管口在他后面来回蹭时，他就不觉得这水温暖了。

“你不会要把水管塞进来吧…”Randy语气带着点不确定还有几分的恐惧…

“嗯哼——”坏人有点愉悦，不等Randy说下一句，他就将水管抵上兰迪下面，“等等等别——”然而，还是塞了进去。Randy只感觉到暖流从后面进来穿过某层，在他的肠道蔓延，肚子似乎开始慢慢发胀。

“唔…不…啊！”伴随Randy一声惊呼，坏人突然拔掉水管，那些污秽和水流一并喷了出来。

也不知道清理了几次才清理干净，一个呜叫，另一个也未按好心问，只知道清理完时Randy看着跟断气了似的。

“哈…哈…”Randy下半身被水打湿完，而坏人裤子比上衣沾水多，Randy慌慌缩紧腿，感觉后面快要空了什么。

“就这样继续？”

Randy有点不敢相信就这样还要继续下去。

“嗯，不然。”坏人一本正经讲着，顺手就不知道从哪摸出来一小罐润滑油，直接打开盖子就从Randy下体顶端淋下去，有些顺着淋到身侧，也有的淋到下面。坏人伸出右手到润滑油下直到满是润滑油。Randy又因为润滑油的冰凉刺激到颤抖，如同回归噩梦怀抱。

“不要紧张…”那家伙声音温柔地如同丝绸般包裹Randy，但处于惊恐的小鸟会因为母亲的绒羽将它包裹而安心吗？不会。但即使如此，坏人还是将两个手指伸入那个秘密地方。Randy紧张地蜷缩起脚趾，双手抓上坏人，手指在润滑油的助力下，轻易滑进温暖且狭窄的甬道。Randy感受着两根手指在自己肠道内的活动，自己呼吸有些加重。

手指的探入始终被肉壁绞着，“尽量放轻松，做深呼吸…”提醒着少年放松，然后他待呼吸正常，慢慢上下左右活动手指，小幅度抽插起来。随着叫声越变得舒服种类，手指越将继续深入。

“嗯这感觉超、奇妙怪…”

哇，想必是扩张到一定距离。内部不是特紧闭，他就两指故意稍微往下一按，Randy突然感觉有串电流直接从尾椎窜上头顶，快感差点把他埋没。两根手指不料感觉到被吸收的幅度，便有叫个好友，第三根准备塞进去。未沾染润滑剂的手同时上场，抚摸又抓住光滑的屁股。在几阵软绵绵叫声过后，三根手指头几乎可以全部插入了。

“嗯…地板开始变得好冷…唔…”

那人二话不说直接抱起“冷得”蜷缩的Randy至另外的地方放下。身体卧躺来到个柔顺的床上，忍不住想覆盖更多的面积，不愿起来。

“有那么冷吗？”坏人不由得笑出来声，也顺势卧下轻轻压Randy身上。Randy默不作声，只是轻轻点了点头。“也许你也只是有不想回忆的东西罢了。”坏人用干净的手揉了揉Randy的头，似乎想把那本来就有些凌乱的毛发揉的更乱些。

“那么继续吧？”应该是带着疑问的语气，坏人又低下头，在Randy耳边轻声问着，还带着恶意在他耳边哈气。Randy只感觉耳边痒痒，耳朵尖变红了。此刻他有种羞耻炸了的感觉，仿佛忘了前面到底是怎么来的奇妙感；但最后还是，点头示意继续——故，所谓的好奇心

坏人不再多问，支起身子，把趴好似舒服的Randy下半身架好，从裤子中将自己的分身掏出来，将瓶中剩下的润滑油全部倒上去，一气呵成。Randy不敢回头看，他只是将头深深埋进被单和床垫之中，双手也紧紧抓住床单仿佛要将这些扯破一般。直到身后传来的酸涨感将Randy的思考拽回来，Randy才意识到早就不可能有选择与回头路了。坏人这时候反而异常小心，一点、一点探入；如果Randy身体反应大还会往后退出一些。在享受一点点被软肉包裹吮吸的坏人先生明显比Randy要好很多。Randy感觉背后越来越涨，有时可能还带着点痛。异物感觉要比开头的三根手指粗…

在最后，坏人先生还是成功将生殖器全部推入Randy体内，然后长长舒了口气。Randy也终于松开受害者床单，他把头从床单中抬起来，仿佛是要缓口气。坏人又俯下身，又偏过身侧头看Randy。看着对方接受这些时流下的眼泪和唾液与打湿的面庞和床单，仿佛在欣赏Joseph Geefs的Lucifer雕像，那种崇高的罪恶。

坏人那双剑盾样的双手上去抚摸上Randy的手腕，但突然像鹰擒蛇一般又抓住了。Randy起初还在望着那双手失神，但热量和通拥上来时Randy还是有些吃惊，随后就是后面突然开始被一点点抽空，肠内在空虚地挽留着。突然那个要离开的部分又回来，狠狠摩擦着他的肠内。Randy没能忍住，呻吟全部溢出口腔，手指屈伸又重新迫害床单，眼泪又一次夺眶而出…

腰下那一次次重击，仿佛都是要贯穿Randy，坏人此时只感觉人类衍生一切文明最后还是得求于那些原始的，他们甚至瞧不起的事情来保证他们能够衍生下去，简直笑死。而他现在正在干这种，他曾经瞧不起的学术，但现在为了他所沉溺的人又不得不敬仰的学术，以此将他和Randy一起拖入酒神的狂欢夜中——也差不多就是这样。

Randy突然感觉下面之前仿佛被通电的地方仿佛又通了电，但不仅是哪一点，而是更多。Randy感觉自己的思考要被快感淹没再打入深深的海底，没力气持续抬起头，而掉回原处；上半身让胸前的果实一步步与床单摩擦，前后方向的电流刺激着幼小的身躯。快感促使着他的神经煽动齿间的活跃，为床单多增加了几处咬印。下位者嗓子可能已经有点哑了，更可能是没力气叫了。但是坏人此时就像是不想离他一样来回地抽插。小Randy也不知道什么时候流出来了液体，一点点，一点点开始往下流淌，打湿底下的一块地方。

坏人此刻手回撤调整下Randy腰的角度，更向前直挺又立即放慢速度试图摆脱掉炽热的软肉拦截，将自己的分身拔了出来透透气。尽管Randy暂时摆脱了来自异物的冲击，可不久后莫名的不充实感从后面分散至身体各处，为什么…

听闻少年的喃呢，而选择看看小处男的小弟弟如何了：右手握住似挤牛奶一样向前挤挤滚烫的小家伙，时不时恶语地询问“是不是舒服点了？”这番话给Randy听。Randy也不知道自己是怎么了，这么一挤出来自己那扭曲感颠覆性地改变——身体毫无隐瞒要求他须填充。

听了一阵子软声，坏人故意糊弄说：“啊还要？对对对？真的？”更多也只听见少年声音极其像变小猫咪打呼噜般的渴求。观察对面在床上缓慢活动的状况，片刻后反转他使背躺床的姿态面对自己。望着对方的皱眉呼吸，真不愧自己要成为救世主那样，将空虚的少年重新填满好，安顿。

坏人先把自己的分身预备在空虚之洞前，于单手再度抓回扣好Randy纤柔又发热的手掌时间的功夫，边进去边安抚道“我回来了”。Randy再一次拥有填充物的经历致使快感强于理智而发言：

“好大…好慢…但…”

“但什么啊…？”不安好心地抢话间抽插几次，看着面对的少年眼中被情欲和不满占据，隐隐泛着渴求的光。坏人大概明白是什么意思了，但这时候他反而不急了。他想等Randy亲口说出来。

“嗯…”Randy此时理智似乎又清醒过来，面上又流露难堪之意，他不想说是什么，想找理由糊弄过去。但坏人似乎明白Randy的想法：“不说我不动哦。”说完还有又要拔出去的意思。

“但…不够…！”Randy似乎被逼急了，最后一字语气上扬，似乎带点怒意。但下一秒，坏人的性器又重新没进去，Randy刚才的气势完全没了，只能从嘴中溢出甜腻得能让人沉醉溺死的呻吟。

“真是的…”

用左手摸那浮躁的脑袋，再手扣回去抓，给少年满上那空缺，接着欣赏面前留有泪痕的眼睛，忍不住想再看见泪水点缀宝石剔透的蓝色，水汪汪再也适合不过了来形容他吧。同时，在那填充物的进入下，修长的双腿夹住身下人的两边，Randy被扣住的双手明显有上抬的迹象，可伴随着嘴里不断发出甜腻叫声和软糯的声音，却缩小了指缝的间距。

“舍不得我，哈…？”不急不慢地动动，俯下身把自己的呼吸声播放给少年听，或者也想拉近距离听清楚他会要说什么…

Randy勉强从叫声中回答他：“唔满…嗯唔…”

坏人目前没有加快动作的想法：“是‘慢’还是‘满’啊…？我靠这么近还是没听清楚…”

“man…嗯…”在身下人持续撞击下，Randy始终不能咬出正确发音的字。这时扭曲的快感就在那里鞭挞小处男仅存的、最深处的心智：好想要更多好像吸毒药从来没感觉到的兴奋。但羞耻心早被快感打败，他哪能咬出抗拒与制止的词而换走酥腻的呜咽与呻吟，换来的确实欲望般同义词的准确：“嗯、好多…”

男人也不知何时眼神恍惚了一两下，本身自己说话也不平稳了，少年打在他脸上的喘息热气时不时在提示着什么，做这么久也快来那感觉了吧。某刻竟羡慕青少年他们不稳定的触发率，是该让人怀念啊…

“…！”

Randy清晰感觉到，有一股溅射的东西聚集一点撞击他，虽然这一小股感觉持续超级短，可力量不亚于生殖器抽插的啊…过会儿他听见不平静的话语：“呵哈…事后会麻烦不少呢…”那声音又深呼吸几秒，气体则反过来打在脸上比自己大但气势弱。看见眼珠动动，抿抿嘴皮呼吸接下来没有继续发话，身下的动作没前进也没有后退的反应。

“什、么…？”Randy也不知道哪里来的好意询问那坏家伙。

“嗯…没什么…”男人紧接着苦笑说“妈的，时间又要花太久了…”说实话，自己射精对本身没什么多的好处，因为他习惯了；但论时间关系的话，这点他不假地讨厌呢。拔出那肉壁挽留的柱身后突然想到什么话，就说了说；“嘿…你却有注意过我呢小鬼…”失去填充物，解开小处男锁流出的白浊看起来是那么的触目惊心。

“…？”

“交易不该明确告诉身份的，嗯…？”

“嗯…”生理盐水沾染眉毛导致Randy都无法睁开全眼睛聚焦看对方，反正也不值得记住这面孔是不是应感谢感谢睁不开的眼皮。“呃嗯、都难看清了现在…”

“是忘了吗…”说罢，便嘴唇敷上去，Randy已没有力气反击这柔软的吻，夹男人躯干的双腿不知何时的战倒，甚至连眼皮也快支撑不起，他自己瘫痪于快感至美的海底下，仅剩下嘴间的碎屑声象征着他还有喘息的时刻。 结束后淫靡的银丝剩下却带来结束的话语：

“你做的很好，你做的很好…”

_** END ** _


End file.
